1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a class of aryl pyrimidines and derivatives thereof. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a class of phenyl pyrimidine derivatives useful as insecticides, miticides and nematocides, particularly useful against rice planthopper.
2. Description of Related Art
Commercially important food, fiber and ornamental plants are continually subjected to the devastation caused by insect, mite and nematode pests. This represents a serious economic threat, particularly to such important grain plants as rice and corn. For this reason there is a continuing need for the development of new more effective insecticides, miticides and nematocides, especially ones that are effective at low dosages. Such pesticides combine the necessary control of insects, mites and nematodes without attendant environmental difficulties.
The utilization of aromatic substituted pyrimidines having insecticidal properties is well known in the art. One such disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,999, which describes 5-chloro-3-phenyl-6-methyluracil as having insecticidal properties against certain insect pests. Most of the chemicals disclosed in this patent posses alkyl substitution at position 3 of the pyrimidine ring and biological data is only given for a single alkylated compound, i.e., 5-bromo-3-secbutyl-6-methyl uracil. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,999 discloses that insects of the family Culicidae, e.g., mosquitoes, are controlled at relatively high dosage rates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,352 and its divisional, U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,163, disclose certain 3-(5-carboxy-4-(halo or nitro substituted)-phenyl) uracil esters and salts having herbicidal properties Insecticidal activity is not disclosed.
A new class of compounds have now been discovered which have particular pesticidal application as insecticides, miticides and nematocides being particularly effective against pests which attack commercially important grain plants, but which are so active that they can be applied in low concentrations.